Opposites Attract
by Deidara and Gaara fangirl
Summary: SORRY DISCONTINUEING THIS.  It is a random fanfiction that will go from weird to weirder every chapter...I hope. Please do review.
1. The most random morning she had

Opposites attract

A (random) Naruto Fanfiction

**All of the characters, as far as I'm planning on using, belong to Masashi Kishimoto (I think thats how you spell it, correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks: ) And hurrah for me! My second (well kinda third but the other one isn't exactly a fanfiction yet), and probably lame, fanfiction. I say it's probably lame as my last fan fiction got no reveiws from people other than my friend Nicole. But meh, this is a Naruto one so hopefully I'll do better.**

**Please do reveiw people, it makes me feel like people acctually care about the hours I spend slaving away at a computer writing things. Lot's of you will catch on about my love loops really fast but meh. All the more fun to make you look wrong. Just try to catch on I will twist and turn your every thought! (so you'll probably end up being right)**

**Deidara and Gaara fangirl**

**xxx**

The sun shone down through the open window in the girls room as she awoke. She rubbed her eyes gently and took a deep breath in through her nose as the smell of pancakes filled the air. She sighed as she looked across the room at the calender next to the door. _Yet another training day. _She thought _What a bummer._ And with that thought she got up and began to get dressed.

"I'm sorry, am I late?" Hinata asked slowly as she ran up to Kiba and Shino who were waiting in the usual spot.

"Nah," Kiba said "In fact we were waiting to tell you that trainings been cancelled today- Kurenai's sick... or so we've been told." Kiba grinned from ear to ear "But Shikamaru told me a few minutes ago that he saw her with Asuma in the ramen shop, later I'd be surprised if they didn't start getting freaky."

Hinata blushed furiously "Kiba!"

"I only tell it like it is, or so I think. I mean it's not like we're too young to understand anymore. Geez Hinata your not two anymore."

"What he means to say," Shino said calmly "Is that we were wondering if you'd like to come with us to a place."

"A place?" Hinata repeated "Like where?"

"A strip joint." Kiba grinned. Akamaru yapped in agreement "That's where me and Shino agreed we'd go earlier, then we remembered you."

"And Kiba thought that you'd be a perv like us two too." Shino said, unknown to all, smiling. Kiba turned around and gave him a noogie "Your so stupid, she's not a perv. Byakugan or not."

"Whats wrong with Byakugan?" Hinata asked quietly, just being heard.

Shino pushed his glasses back up on his face, "Aparently, according to Kiba-"

"And Akamaru!" Kiba interuppted as Akamaru barked angrily at Shino.

"And Akamaru," Shino corrected himself "They saw Neji using the byakugan to see through Ten Ten's clothes."

"Umm..." Hinata bluntly said "Kiba, you do know that he trains with her?"

"Sure," Kiba said sarcasticly "of course he does."

Hinata opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off by a loud bang. All three of them ran to see what had happened to find it was nothing more than Naruto and Sakura. Kiba laughed "She pound ya again mate? Ha ha ha!"

Shino said nothing, he didn't even laugh. Hinata blinked, not sure what to do or say, and she just stood there like a lemon. Naruto got up as Sakura stormed off and turned to Kiba. "Shut up Kiba." He said, obvously in a mood. Hinata watched as Kiba basicly spat at Naruto before both Kiba and Shino left for the strip joint. Hinata took a step forwards not sure what would happen but all the same she had to do something for him. "Naruto?" She asked slowly, he turned and looked at her sadly "Naruto are you ok? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Naruto smiled sadly "Nah, not really. I just thought, maybe... maybe she'd like me. I've been training so hard to try to get people to respect me and yet she, although she does, I'm sure, respect me, she just doesn't seem to realize Sasuke will never love her."

Hinata frowned and looked down at her shoes "You know Naruto, theres something I've been wanting to tell you for quite some time. You see Naruto I.. I.. I Lo-"

Just then she was interrupted by the loud and, at the time, rather annoying voice of Sakura Haruno.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cried happily glomping him making him fall flat on his face. Naruto's face turned red and, completely forgetting Hinata, he went over and tried to get Sakura away from Sasuke. Hinata sighed as Rock Lee joined in. She turned and walked away wondering if she'd ever be able to tell him she loved him...

Hinata walked round the town, not particually caring where she ended up so long as she could get back easily. She wasn't looking where she was going either, she didn't expect to bump into anybody but as she had often been told 'expect the unexpected'. If she had she would have noticed they were there before she'd bumped into them. Hinata squeeled as she fell backwards onto the floor but quickly got up to apologize to the woman she'd knocked down just to find it was none other than Temari. Temari growled as she got up and dusted herself off, she looked like she was practicly going to bite Hinata's head off. Hinata blinked not really sure what to say but she knew she had to apologize.

"I'm sor-" she started but for the second time in about an hour she was cut off.

"Gaara seriously out of all the ninja we know I do not think that Gai is really the only gay ninja." Kankuro said as he came round the corner with Gaara.

Gaara nodded "Yes, your here." and at that her left Kankuro trying to work out what he'd just said. Temari turned to see them and complained to Kankuro, who even at that point wasn't listening as he was far to busy working Gaara's insult out.

"Kankuro can you belive the nerve of this girl!? She just knocked me down on my butt."

"That's nice Temari.. Hey!" He said finally getting it "Gaara I'm not fucking Gay, you are!"

Gaara smiled "Really, wanna bet?"

Kankuro shook his head and turned away almost shitting himself "No Gaara, I don't just please stop smiling, it's so wrong... and creepy."

"You bet." Sasuke said and Sakura went by dragging him along, Naruto soon following.

Hinata blushed and stepped to the side wondering _Why is everybody here?! Where do they keep popping up from?_

Hinata stood still as she watched the three of the siblings bicker and squabble infront of her. One of them stopped and turned to face her, the youngest of the three... Gaara smiled sweetly, sickingly sweetly, and he watched her as she ran away. All the while his eyes followed her, watching her run, run like a scared little mouse.

**Please leave a comment, for better or for worst, I know they will all help!**

**Deidara and Gaara fangirl.**


	2. A plan!

Opposites Attract

A (random) Naruto Fanfiction

**Well this is my second chapter. Everybody used still belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not (Very sadly) to me. Ok, now everybodies probably onto my pairing system but meh, it doesn't matter. Please do tell me what you think of this chapter. Oh one last thing, don't go OMG! Your parings are messed up, cos I don't care really. Not to be rude or anything but I like to write random stuff. You want to see something serious then read Convict.**

**Deidara and Gaara fangirl**

Hinata locked the door behind her and slowly slid down onto the floor of her room, her heart was pounding in her chest. No matter what she did she couldn't get the piture of his smile out of her mind, it was so creepy and yet, somehow, it felt sweet. She threw threw herself onto the bed and sighed. She looked at all her Naruto paraphernalia and growned, what did he see in Sakura? She just couldn't understand it, she'd always tried to point herself out to him but he just seemed to be looking through her and at Sakura. She threw one of the many Naruto dolls at the door and screamed into her pillow. She hated it, he always ignored her. Suddenly she had an idea, if Lee liked Sakura and, as she'd seen herself, Sakura liked him to some degree back then she still had a chance. If Sakura were to go out with either Lee or, for that matter, Sasuke then she could have Naruto all to herself. She giggled happily and made her way back outside, ignoring Neji's warning that if she kept going in and out he'd hit her as he's got to beat Tenten's score on vertual badminton. She looked both ways, hoping she'd run into at least one of them either way she'd make sure she got what she wanted.

Hinata screamed and kicked the wall, she had no clue where on earth she was, she'd never been to this part of town before in her life. Her head was spinning, this was a completely stupid idea, she knew they'd be too busy stalking or being stalked by Sakura to help her. She sighed as she carried on walking aimlessly towards the end of the street. She thought every now and then that she might as well go back to where she started, but she didn't know where the start was exactly. She was about to give up and go ask for directions when the first part of her plan came into action.

"Sasuke! Sasuke wait!" She said running upto him smiling "Thank goodness, I've found you, where are we?"

Sasuke shrugged "Away from Sakura, where else?"

Hinata's face dropped. "You don't know where we are then?" She asked sadly "Oh.."

Sasuke continued to walk without warning causing Hinata to run again to catch up. "Hinata?" He asked, getting annoyed with her constent following "What do you want? It's really annoying having you follow me all the time."

Hinata blushed and bowed her head sadly but knew that this would be her only chance.  
"I wanted to ask you why it is exactly that you won't go out with Sakura. What I mean to say is why won't you go out with her? You two make a cute couple." She said as fast as she could, not particularly wanting to repeat it as she saw the rather annoyed look on his face.  
"Hinata?" He asked slowly, obviously trying not to end up killing her for asking the question.

"Who in there right mind would want to go out with that weirdo? Besides she can have Naruto or Lee, they're just as crazy as her."

Hinata blushed at the mention of Naruto's name "Um, Naruto isn't crazy. He's just a little energetic, I mean at least he's confident."  
Sasuke stared at her for a second before it finally dawned on him "You fancy him don't you?!" He asked rather loudly, attracting alot of attention.

Hinata blushed again and bowed her head and began muttering something quietly and, seemingly, apologeticly. Sasuke hated to admit it but it was rather cute.

Sasuke blushed "Geez Hinata can you stop apologizing to me every two seconds? It's annoy-"

A camera's flash went off and there was a definate 'your photo's being taken' click.

"Aww, Sasuke, you have a girlfriend! I wish you'd tell me these things, she's pretty too." Itachi rambled on "Sasuke, don't look at me like that! I came all this way to see you and,"

Itachi smiled pointing a kunai at Sasuke's forehead.

"Kill you." He said to finish his sentance.

Sasuke laughed "I doubt it, but if you don't mind me asking, how'd you get here?"

Itachi shrugged "I'm lost, Kisame ran away from some sharkheads and I'm trying to find him."

Sasuke sighed "Great, so we're all lost in this damn neighbourhood?"

Itachi nodded "Pretty much."

Sasuke and Itachi turned and faced Hinata, somehow expecting her to either say 'yep we're lost!' or 'Nope, I know the way out!' and show it to them. She blinked shyly before blinking again, each time her face was getting redder and redder. When her face was a shade of crimson the boys abandoned hope, instead they decided to walk off. Hinata followed them slowly, making sure to keep about five paces behind them to try desperately to avoid any unwanted situations again, or to be asked questions. Her plan had completely failed, Sasuke was completely uninterested in Sakura, though hope was not lost. ( though she is!) She wondered about if she could make Sakura fall for Lee, she knew Lee liked her so it was just the trouble of making it the same the opposite way round. She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice the boys had completely 'dissapeared' around a corner back down the street somewhere. By the time she had finally realized this she had worked out a way to find her way back, though she hated to have to talk to people very much, especially people she didn't know, she decided it was about time to ask for some directions. It might have taken her another hour to get back to her house that night, but she was glad to be home, even when Neji's only greeting was "Hinata, you were late for dinner so I ate it, you can have some leftovers from the fridge." She was still glad to be home.

Hinata woke up early the next day and quickly got changed. She grabbed her bag and wrapped up some riceballs before popping them into her bag. She took a look at her hair and decided it was fine, then, ready to forfill her plan, she left the house.

Hinata walked down to the local flowershop- the one run by the Yamanaka family, and took a look inside. Hinata beamed at her luck, Ino was inside sorting out the flowers, which ment her 'task' was now easier.

"Ino?" Hinata asked as she opened the door and poked her head in, admiring how beautiful the flowers in the shop were.

Ino looked up and smiled "Why hey there Hinata, what brings you to our shop so early in the morning?" She asked harmlessly, hoping that Hinata would buy something. Hinata blinked and took a deep breath.

"Ino do you know where Sakura will be right now? I want to talk to her about something."

"Oh, she might be off training but then again, she might be looking for Sasuke or being mobbed by Naruto. Why don't you go ask at her house?" Ino replied, a little dissapointed.

Hinata nodded "Ok, I will but first, Ino can I buy a flower? That pretty orange one there, in the middle?" She asked pointing at the beautiful orange flower that had just come into bloom. Ino smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing! Anybody I know getting it? Or is it because you like it?" She asked happily picking the flower and wrapping it up neatly.

Hinata blushed "Oh, um, nobody special . . . really.." She said quietly before paying and taking the flower.

Ino giggled "If you say so." she smiled before giving Hinata a little wave as she left. Hinata carefully placed the flower in her bag so that it was safe, she them continued to walk down the street to Sakura's house.

Sakura was just leaving by the time Hinata had found her house. Hinata smiled, still red from blushing at Ino's. Sakura raised an eyebrow and stared at her "Um, Hinata what do you want exactly?

Hinata blinked "Nothing, just, um, well you see..." She said trying to get to the point though she was nervous "What I'm trying to say is, Sakura what do you see in Sasuke? I mean why not go for Lee? He loves you with all his heart and he proved that didn't he? Sakura why not give him a chance?"

Sakura blinked "Huh? Hinata if I go out with Lee, wether I like him or not, it means Ino wins! She gets Sasuke!"

"Bu-But that'd stop you fighting surely? And Sasuke doesn't like her so you'll have something she doesn't have- a boyfriend!" Hinata said desperately "Wouldn't that mean you win? And Naruto will stop bothering you because he's lost, doesn't that sound good?"

Sakura laughed "But that's half the fun! Naruto is so cute and hot when he's all sad and it's awww!" She blushed "And I love Lee's attempts of love to try to make Sasuke jealous!" She giggled "Why do you care? You like Sasuke or Naruto or something?"

Hinata blushed crimson "Uh.. uhhmm.. well..."

Sakura smiled "Maybe I am being selfish but I can't help it Hinata, I really do genuinely love Sasuke, and I do like Lee... Naruto, I was joking, he's a bit cute but his personality is so annoying." Hinata smiled as Sakura spoke. Sakura smiled too "Why do you look so releaved Hinata? I have a feeling I know why you came here now." She grinned before walking off up the road. Hinata blinked and gasped, why did people find it so easy to work out that she was in love with him, and if it was that obvious why did Naruto not notice?


	3. A date and a little help!

Opposites Attract

A random Naruto story.

**Ok, I really doubt anybody is reading this as I have so few comments from the public but to be honest I don't care. I know two of my friends really enjoy these stories so thank you sooo much Nicole and Zakia. You guys are so kind.**

**I would like to thank Kishimoto-sensei for making the great characters in Naruto and , of course, they all belong to him.**

**What's next? Oh I do ask you to reveiw this please, I know how many of you are reading my chapters without reveiwing, if it's that crap that you can't reveiw because theres nothing good about it then tell me! I want to improve, I'm trying hard on these and I seriously don't want to always be writing the same sort of things if you don't like something about it. **

**I'm sorry for ranting on so randomly, I'm just feeling a bit stupid for putting effort in. Sorry for taking so long to get this up to. TT**

It had been a fair few hours since the talk with Sakura and Hinata was still fuming from Naruto's clearly short attention span. Ok she was quiet but _everybody else_ had noticed, why didn't he? She'd noticed him for so very long and surely he'd have noticed her.

What about that time she was battling Neji? He must have saw her then? He did. Yes, he had noticed her then, but not in the right way. Her mind span with angry thoughts as she walked down the straight road.

Hinata walked through the village slowly, her mind wondering with new ideas on how to get Naruto to notice her when she heard a farmilliar voice yell out from nearby.

"Oh man, no way! I can't believe it! You sure that they're out of date?!"

She looked round to see the Ichiraku ramen shop, listening closely she blinked.

Naruto came out slowly, paradeing a sulky face. Hinata ran up to him before he left and blinked.

"Na-Naruto?"

Naruto turned round and smiled.

"Hey there Hinata, what's up?"

Hinata smiled happily "Well, that is, umm, I heard you in the shop and I-I, I wondered if something was wrong?"

Naruto blinked "Oh, that. Yeah I had some coupons but they're out of date apparently."

Hinata blushed, now was her chance to get a date!

"Um, if you want Naruto, well, I-I could buy you some ramen. I mean I wouldn't mind getting some with you, that is..."

Naruto smiled "Well if your buying then sure! Oh yay, ramen here I come! Freee ramen!"

Hinata sighed happily, this was as good as a date.

As soon as they were sat down eating, Hinata decided it was now or never to ask him.

"Um, Naruto, well, um-"

"What Hinata?" Naruto asked looking at her for the first time since they'd gotten there "What is it?"

"Well Naruto, that is, um, well, what do you like about Sakura? I mean she likes Sasuke right, so why try?"

"Because I'm never going to loose to that stupid prat Sasuke, dattebayo!" He grinned "And I love everything about Sakura, I mean she's so pretty and so strong. She's so intellegent and amazing and just so cool."

Hinata looked down "Oh, I-I-I see. That is, never mind. I've got to go now Naruto." She said handing him the money and running off, trying her best not to cry.

How on earth could one guy be so damn clueless?!

Hinata sat quietly in the park, crying to herself. She couldn't believe it, not only had she had to listen to Naruto tell her all about how great Sakura was (though she did ask him) she ran away because if it! What use was she? She'd never be as strong or intellegent as Sakura.

Suddenly she heard footsteps, she panicked.

_Great! Another person to come and laugh at me because I'm crying!_

She blinked at the guy walking up towards her, not even looking at her. Hadn't he creeped her out enough already?!

She whined as he approched and he looked up at her, she felt like she'd just died and woken up somewhere like a backwards world.

He binked and walked over to her quietly.

_Oh heavens no! Please don't come any closer! I don't wanna die!_

He squatted infront of her and looked at her face, slowly studying it.

_No! Please! Go away!_

"Hey, why are you crying?"

Hinata blinked and looked at him properly, he was speaking so gently and calmly. She gasped quietly as he wiped away a tear from her face.

"Hey no, stop that. What's the point of crying?" He asked slowly.

Hinata whinced "Well, that is, um, you see, I, um, well..." She said attempting to speak in the uncomfortable situation they were in.

He smiled a tiny smile.

"Come on, you can tell me. I'm not gonna bite."

Hinata blinked, she couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"Well, um, theres this boy, and I-I, that is, I tried to get him to like me ba-bad but he likes somebody else." She whimpered quietly.

Gaara took his gourd off and lied it on the ground, next to him as he sat next to Hinata silently.

"Well I know how you feel."

Hinata blinked "R-R-Really?"

"Yep." He said slowly as he frowned at the sky. He smiled suddenly again and closed his eyes "Theres a girl I like but I kow for a fact she is totally in love with sombody I really like as a friend. He's really kind so I can understand why she likes him."

Hinata smiled a small and gentle smile, so, he did understand.

"I'll help you if you like," He offered "I would love to show you I'm not gonna bite. I know you think I will."

Hinata smiled happily "My, you will! Honestly?!"

Gaara smiled "Yes, I will honestly help you."

Hinata wiped her eyes happily.

This must be some kind of a dream or backwards world, the most unpredictable thing had just happened...

Hinata took Gaara to her house as it began to rain, she decided to let him stay for dinner to say thank you to him. Normally people would be amazed at how big her house was but Gaara didn't seem to be amazed at how big it was at all, unless he wasn't showing it of course.

"S-So what do you, well, think of my home?" She asked slowly. He blinked calmly and smiled slightly again.

_He certainly has one weird smile, its so ccreepy and yet it's so... well, so very cute._

"It's very pretty." He said with an unchanging voice.

She wondered if he ment it truely but it was hard to tell.

"It's- It's very big so please stay with me so you-you don't get lost." she smiled to him.

Gaara blinked again "It's not all that big."

Hinata blinked at him for a moment.

_Not that big?! Where on earth does he live?!_

Gaara blinked and followed a silent Hinata into the huge dining area where Neji was sat playing on his portable 'vertual tennis' to try and beat Lee's huge score.

He looked up and stared at Gaara, quickly presing the pause button he stood up.

"Lady Hinata, what is _he_ doing in our dining hall" Neji asked coldly.

Hinata blinked "Well, um, that is, he's here becasue, you see, I invited him to come here for dinner."

Neji cocked an eye brow.

"Is that so Lady Hinata? And why would you be inviting a brute such as this into our humble abode?"

Hinata blushed "Well, you see, he's helping me to, erm, to get somebody to notice me."

Neji smiled "And who might it be you are trying to attract the attention of Lady Hinata?"

Hinata blushed even deeper and blinked uncontrolably.

Gaara stared at Neji plainly, " What does it matter to you? Oh! I'd check on that game of yours if I were you, it seems to want a better master than you."

Neji swung his head round to see his game 'flouting' through the air away from him. He gasped.

"Oh my god! My game! How can I be a genious if I can't even beat my teammates at sports games! I mean I barely beat Tenten on vertual badminton! I have to beat Lee! Nooooooooo!" He screamed running after the gamestation like a complete idiot.

Hinata sighed a calm releived sigh. Today was so weird, totally backwards... well other than Neji, he was always backwards.

**Sowwy neji, I'm so mean to you in this chapter XD**


	4. The trouble with Kiba and windows

Opposites Attract

A random Naruto story.

**My opening comments here are simple: read and review please.**

**Enjoy.**

**Everybody beliongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

The sun shone down on Konoha that morning as Lady Hinata awoke from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes as the rays covered her face and everything around her.

"Good morning Naruto-kun..." She wispered to her Naruto plushies as she smiled and walked across the room to her calender.

Monday

15 _Training with team at Hokage faces._

She sighed.

_Well I guess Gaara-kun won't be able to help me today then, these two'll keep me at it all day! What bad luck._

Hinata quickly got changed into her clothes pausing for a moment to look in the mirror on the wardrobe door. She blushed and hurried herself along again.

_Hinata pull it together, you've got training! You can try to compete with Sakura-chan's looks later, right now it's Kiba we should be worrying about. Team leader indeed you big-_

Hinata swung her door open and rushed down the stairs, grabbing herself a riceball from Neji's breakfast as she left through the dining room doors to go training.

"Aw man, Hinata your late again." Kiba moaned as she ran upto them, barely later than 5 minutes.

"He only got here himself Hinata so please pay no attention to him." Sighed Shino, pushing his dark glasses up his nose.

Hinata smiled "H-Hi ya guys, I-I'm sorry I'm late..."

Kiba grinned "That's ok, we know you had a long night last night. Musta been hard knowing how he doesn't sleep and all..."

Hinata blinked "Eh?"

"Oh come on!" Kiba continued "I- We know all about how long you stayed up with your boyfriend last night."

"What?!" Hinata cried "B-B-Boy-Boyfriend!? But I-I-I Don't have one!"

Kiba laughed "Oh come on! You can tell us what was it like? Did it go well? Don't tell me your gonna end up pregnant be-"

"I haven't had sex!" Hinata cried, completely red.

"I know Hinata, I only said let's start training..." Their sensei, Kureni said, completely clueless. Hinata cringed.

_Oh great, now I seem insane! Why'd I have to scream that outloud?_

Training was seemingly endless as Kiba continued to ask her every chance he could. Her face had never been so red for so long and she was hotter than usual as she worked. Fuinally she lost all strength.

"Hinata!"

Hinata blinked and looked up to see Kiba's worried face staring at her. She gasped as he hugged her tightly.

"Man Hinata don't scare me like that dude..." He wispered before pulling away slightly. "Hey Shino, I found her and she's kay!"

Hinata stared at Kiba's face. He was blushing. She smiled.

"Thanks for holding me Kiba but I'm fine, I can sit up you know-aah." Kiba immediately dropped her on her back as Shino and Kureni jumpped down from the treetops.

She sighed.

_Kiba you-_

"Hinata are you quite alright?" Kureni asked "If you didn't feel well you should have said. Training when your ill is a bad idea- that's why I missed our last session remember?"

Kiba shuffled over to Shino, smiling and wispered.

"Yeah, basicly she's telling Hinata to go home and fuck her boyfriend. Great advise."

Training ended early and Hinata returned home feeling slightly dizzy again. She suddenly stopped as her name was called. She turned around to see a yipping Akamaru and a blushing Kiba standing infront of her. Kiba cleared his throat.

"Uh, Hinata I just came to apologize. I didn't realize I was really hurting you with my words earlier. Shino explained that they hurt you so I felt bad and came to say sorry."

Hinata blushed "Oh- Ki-Kiba that's alright. I-I, You didn't need to you know."

Kiba grinned "Now if your feeling better how about you take off your top?"

Hinata slammed the gate and stormed off inside the house.

_Kiba I will never trust you again! That's for Naruto only!!_

Hinata had been asleep for the rest of that day, only woken up before when Neji nudged her to get her to eat her dinner as he'd been kind enough to bring it to her in bed.This time she'd woken up for a different reason though.

"Ga-Gaara! Do you know what time it is?! And at my bedroom window do you have no shame?" She wispered, red with embarressment.

Gaara looked quite taken aback "I didn't realize you'd be asleep, but of course you would... never mind ok; You want to go see Naruto's house? Naruto's asleep and you could steal some panties or something."

"Pa-Panties? Boxers? Surely?" She blushed, wondering wheather it would be a good idea to steal his underwear or not, after all what if he needed it?

Garra continued rambling on "Yeah, we went to get some Ramen and he was like 'hey if you want to do something all night as you don't sleep why don't you clean my room? You could even buy me breakfast, eh?' and I said 'Ok... as long as you won't wake up.' then he was like 'Kay! You'll do it easily, 'ttebayo.' So I came here after he fell asleep and wondered if you'd like to help and steal his underwear."

Hinata grinned mischevously "Yes! I'd love to! Someday I'm going to be his wife and I will clean up for him anyway... and that underwear sounds good too."

"Thought so, well come on." He said, holding his arms out and nodding, telling her to come out the window. She blinked.

"I-I can't go out the window!"

"I can carry you, well hold you. My sand can get us over there in no time flat, it won't listen to you though."

Hinata stuttered for a few minutes before smiling "Al-Alright." She quietly climbed out of bed and put one leg infront of the other before pausing. She blushed and pulled her top down over her bare legs.

_Forgot about that... Oh my god, why did I have to wear this tonight?!_

Gaara put his arms down and turned around, a little red in the cheaks. "You should get changed first- that's not really what I came here to see you in. God, seeing Temari in nothing more than a baggy top (that looked like Kankuro's come to think of it...) but you..."

Hinata growled "Hey! I-I'm sorry for not being pretty! Thanks for comparing me to your sister!! I feel so much better!"

"Sorry-" Gaara stopped mid sentance, realizing he'd turned around right in the middle of Hinata changing. They stared at eachother a few minutes before Gaara turned around. "Look I didn't mean to insult you or anything but that top does nothing for you. You should try a nightdress..."

"Hmm... yeah, I guess..."

There were a few akward minutes that passed in complete silence but they went past quickly as Hinata attempted to tap Gaara shoulder (stopped by sand) attracting his attention. She beamed.

"Ready."

He took hold of her and helt her tight as she gasped at the pure fact that the nights air seemed so much warmer with him there and the moon seemed just that little bit brighter by his side.


End file.
